The Misadventures of SG-6
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: I wonder what might happen if someone from the Initiative survived? And, further than that, what if she worked in Stargate Command?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rewritten Disclaimer: I do not own a singular thing that you/most people can recognize. I own the main character, and a few others, and the plot, and a few relationships. I'm hoping to get a few good things said about me, and good reviews might help me write more of the story.

Here's hopin', right?

By the way, for those of you who read HappyWonKinobi's works on tthfanfic . org , you may recognize this story. I've decided to copy my stuff from there to here in order to let more people enjoy them. You'll get the chapters of this one and two others faster from there (click the "Author" button and search HappyWonKinobi and you'll find me faster and more accurately than clicking "Search" and typing in the names of the stories) because I post them there first.

On with the show!

* * *

"So, let's go over this again." The bald man in front of her said.

She sighed exasperatedly. "If you think that'll help. A week ago we went off planet to PL-X233, locally known as Octennious, and the local DHD was missing. As it turned out, the local Goa'uld overlords had it, and when we learned of this, we decided to go after it. I mean, what were we supposed to do? We didn't have any other way to get home. Not to mention the fact that we were drunk. So we got stupid enough to go on a suicide mission, instead of living and letting live the way that you guys would have liked, which would have ended with lots and lots of people dead or missing, probably both, and no information back to you. Honestly, I'm surprised that even one person out of us all made it out. I mean, a few hundred Goa'uld with just as many loyal Jaffa against one SG team? Like I said, three times now, I'm surprised that there's even one survivor. But, plus side, there's only a fraction of the opposition left on the planet.

"When I left, I was basically a bloody pulp. In fact, I feel just as pulpy now as I did when I came home. Then I spent the next week in the infirmary, conversing with the lovely Janet Frasier about pinup girls and how stupid they are, and what things she has pinned up at home. Especially a little black book that I stole from her home the month before that ended up saving my life. The next thing big enough to mention that happened was you calling me in here to talk, and answer your questions as to how I got all of SG-6 killed, with me as the only survivor. Now you're as completely up to date on my life as you want to be.

"One last thing? I just want to point out that the suicide mission wasn't my idea. I thought of it, considered the likelihood of success compared to the likelihood of dying, and decided that it just wasn't worth the risk. When Joe Keiker brought it up later, I'd had plenty to drink, which is why I was okay with it then."

"And what happened to your team, exactly?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Some died in front of me through staff blasts, some through ribbon device blasts, and some by those sword things, which are pretty darn rare and can split a person clean through at a twitch. But for some I wasn't there, and for the rest, well my recollection is a little fuzzy because of the liquor.

"So, all that's left is to basically draw up my release papers and send me home."

The general was surprised. "Why say that?"

"I mean, it's obvious isn't it? I screwed up, got SG-6 99% eradicated, and came back as a drunk pulp who was basically passed out on her feet. In order to save face and keep SGC running smoothly, you have to let go of the loose cannons, and I don't see any other category that I fall into, other than slightly cowardly and willing to follow any stupid order given to me."

The general "Hmm"ed and pulled out three pieces of paper from a skinny file. One was medical, made obvious by the imperceptible scribbling, and one was a mission report. The latter seemed forebodingly familiar to her, though she couldn't pinpoint why.

"That isn't quite what these say. Do you remember that mission you ran 2 months ago?"

She cringed. "How could I forget? I ran the op and lost 3 people. They were good men and they died because I was an idiot." 'Not to mention that 'most everyone else was unconscious.' She added silently.

"Didn't you also threaten your CO with 'C4 suicide' if he gave you another op to run after that?"

She cringed further as she squirmed in her seat. "I was hoping he wouldn't mention it." She said quietly.

"He put it into the final report."

Her face went white. Putting a blatant suicide threat/promise like that into a final report was like death on a sandwich. "If that is so, sir, then why haven't I been canned?"

"Because you deserve a Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart for your performance there, and on Octennious."

She was absolutely stunned. "Say what?" Oh, _so_ eloquently said.

"The medical reports read like reports from an army hospital 30 yards from battle, and note that each and every broken bone was set and splinted except for a few small ones, almost every wound was cleaned expertly, and that, according to your CO who was the first awake in the infirmary, you took on that challenge all by yourself, even with most of your own injuries. Our final words about the op was that if that wasn't grounds for promotion at least as far up as SG-2, then he didn't know what was."

Her jaw dropped. Almost nothing has ever astonished her this much. One, she'd thought it was a complete failure, discounting the fact that she'd gotten it done after springing a trap that had almost crushed them. Two, he'd thought she was worthy of inconveniencing SG-2, and three, the general agreed. SG-2 was practically royalty, the metaphorical princes of the kingdom that was the SGC.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not a chance little lady. 2 weeks ago, he came to me about his recommendation, saying something about bad feelings, and hoped that this bit of calm we were having wasn't the calm before the storm, but he made me promise that if it was and you survived, that I would promote you." He slid over the third piece of paper. "I'm a man of my word, so at 0800 tomorrow morning, you'll meet your new team in Conference Room 1. Take the rest of the day off to shower, rest, and get yourself ready for tomorrow."

Distantly, she heard a voice say, "Okay." and it took her until she reached her bunk that the voice had been hers.

Lost in her musings, she fell asleep long before she realized she was tired.

At 0815 hours, the door to Conference Room 1 flew open as the girl scrambled in, stammering out excuses rapidfire until she stopped to take a breath.

Then her jaw dropped.

Then she fainted.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. Yeah, I know, it's kinda terrible, but I think it's funny. Sure, almost all of it is talking, but this was basically the first concrete piece in my head, and quite honestly, I think it's an okay beginning.

I will try to get in my second chapter soon.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm putting the story right after the episode titled 2001, as a reference to where in the SG-1 timeline I'm putting it.


	2. The meeting

The meeting

At 0815 hours on April 15, SG-1 stumbled tiredly into Conference Room 1 and sat. They had just finished post-mission physicals, and didn't have much in the way of patience as they just wanted sleep.

"General, can you tell me what's going on?" Jack asked tersely.

"SG-1 is getting a new member."

That woke everyone up.

"Your new member was informed yesterday, so she should be arriving soon."

Just then, the door opened and a young girl in her early twenties flew in. "Sorrysorrysorry! IsleptinandthenIcouldn'tfigureoutwheretheroomwasand thenImadewrongturnafterwrong turnafterwrongturn..." Finally, she stopped when she saw who was in the room.

Her jaw dropped.

And she fainted.

Nobody moved for a few seconds.

"Well, that was fast." Jack deadpanned.

The door opened and an airman stuck his head in. "Oh, hi. Um, I saw Rain blaze in here, and I saw the look on her face, so I figured that it might be a good idea to check on her." He looked down at the floor and his accent suddenly changed to very British. "BLOODY HELL!" He looked back up at them. "What the 'ell did you do to 'er?!" Suddenly, he adopted a pose and look that, in Sam's opinion, would've looked good in tweed, maybe even authoritative.

Not to mention cute. And that train of thought was immediately squashed because it was not a place she wanted to go, especially considering a few rumors she'd heard about the guy.

He dropped to one knee and examined her. He listened to her breathing, but didn't get any further as he noticed a small drop of blood next to her nose and tasted it, oddly enough.

He sighed and stood, seemingly undergoing a transformation as he relaxed. "Sorry to worry you sirs, I get a little, overreactive sometimes. She's just passed out, though I've never seen her passed out quite like this." He turned and went through the still open door, only to return seconds later with a question clear on his face. He stood there for a few seconds before it came out. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, exactly what in Sam Hill did you do to her?"

"Nothing." was the general consensus, but the man was suspicious of the General's grinning eyes.

"Hunh." He gave them one last suspicious glare and left, returning with a bucket of water that he promptly dumped onto the young woman's face.

With that, she went from passed out on the floor to bolt upright in a flash, shouting "Brine!" at the top of her lungs.

It took her a moment to realize that she was in company, but not a very long one, and she blushed as she slowly got up and slid, embarressed, into a chair. She probably figured that they needed an explanation because she started explaining it away to fill the silence. "Sometimes people say the weirdest things. When I was 5 I knew someone who spouted off the F word every time she had a weird dream. Those were the only times she ever said it, and she always shared them with me. Well, except for that one time, and she gave me the overview, which had me forgiving her for keeping it secret." She was blushing when she finished.

Sam could not help herself. "What was it?"

The young woman and the airman, who still had the bucket in his hands, gave her a funny look that she didn't quite recognize and said, in unison, "You don't want to know."

'Kinda spooky.' The astrophysicist thought to herself.

Then the girl looked at him and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. I was supposed to get my friend some Twinkies for the members of his blood bank, and then a few snacks for his resident HSTs." He was mumbling basically to himself as he ended.

And before anyone could ask questions, he was off to whatever chores he had to do topside.

"What's an HST?" the ever-curious Daniel Jackson asked.

She looked at him with a slightly calculating look in her eyes. "Mmm, I think you're a bright young man. You can figure it out. And if you can't, then you don't have the need to be told." She turned to General Hammond, seated at the head of the table. "So, I'm gonna get straight to the point. Is this my new team? 'Cause you know I don't like practical jokes like this, and I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what happened to the last person who did one like this."

This garnered two responses at the same time.

The General replied amusedly, "Yes, Captain, this is your new team." and a smile.

Jack gave his two cents worth in a slightly disturbed tone of voice, "You tortured him?"

The woman being questioned smiled and chuckled. He was probably thinking of things that completely violate the Geneva Convention.

"In a way, just not how you're thinking." Not that those things aren't useful or anything, but she decided to set the record straight before things got out of hand. After all, the truth was waay better than any horrible thing they could come up with at the Geneva Convention. "Mostly I just gave him to some terrorists who were looking for him specifically, though they were a little vague on who it was untill they could see him and verify, and left him in their capable hands. I gave them a few instructions that basically told them to add a few unorthodox torture methods and routines in addition to whatever they planned for him. Namely, stuff like strapping him down and forcing him to sit through the stupidest movies filled with things that were very offensive to his manly bachelorical pride, like 'Hello Kitty' or 'My Little Pony'."

The entire population of SG-1 laughed at that. Well, Teal'C just messed with his face a little, but that was basically the equivalent of his laughter.

'After all,' Sam thought. 'No "manly" self-respecting bachelor would be caught dead watching that sort of stuff, especially without younger females in the same room.' And she knew from personal experience that many of the men with what is referred to as 'manly pride' tend to be really big jerks or worse.

"So, what happened to him?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure, but that's the best part. I don't have to lie about knowing or not knowing exactly what happened to him because nothing can be proven, but I can guess. You see, a friend of mine was working for me inside the terrorist cell as a mole and he followed the guy after he broke out. The man rampaged through the ranks, decimating anyone that stood in his way, and then died when he left the complex. My friend had been around the corner at the time, so he didn't see it happen, but practically nothing was left of him when he got there."

Then a realization hit the woman hard, as if it was completely obvious and something that she should have seen hours ago, and she blushed, embarrassed "I just realized, you guys don't know who I am. I'm Captain Lorraine McCarthy, and I have supposedly been nominated for several prestigious medals, if for no other reason than that I am alive in the first place. And, quite frankly, I'm blown away by the fact that I'll get a chance to work with you."

"So," She turned to Hammond. "What happens next?"

"What happens next is all of you, and I do mean _all_ of you, go find beds and _sleep_." He smiled, thinking of his own overactive hyper kids when they wouldn't go to sleep. "Next week, however, SG-1 will be going to PL-X233 to see if Earth can establish solid diplomatic ties, as well as an alliance of some kind. Dismissed."

Suddenly, the exhaustion that had been plagueing them before the meeting returned and they were more than happy to comply.

But for some unknown reason, something held Sam back. While her friends left for beds and cots in various places and buildings, she stayed back to listen to whatever happened behind the door.

"General?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Thank you sir. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now. I think it's time that you rest."

"Rest?" She asked blankly.

"Yes, rest. You deserve it, and you don't have any pressing matters at the moment."

There was a slight pause that Sam took as the girl giving him a weird look. "I have a feeling that that isn't all of it."

"Well, I also have a medical mandate on my desk from Janet ordering you to sleep because you didn't fall asleep in the ICU the whole week, _and_ had visitors the entire time."

"I caught a little!" came the weak protest.

"It also says that if you don't sleep for at least 8 hours, then she'll reschedule your cancer tests to a week from now."

"Right." There was silence for a few very long seconds. "Well, hehe, I guess I'd better get going then."

Realizing that the conversation was done, she left for her room. She didn't get a single moment of sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I consult my family for literary advice, and, as it turns out, Hammond had grandkids. You can't have grandkids without first having kids.

Though, I would like you guys to look over what I have as peer reviewers as well as readers and suggest where I went wrong or where I could do better, as well as where I could go next. And also suggest chapter names. I don't always have them.


	3. Waking up in the Infirmary

Waking up in the Infirmary

Slowly, Lorraine opened her eyes. Something wasn't quite right. Her room's ceiling isn't white. It's purple. So she tried to sit up, until she noticed the wires attached to her skull in several spots.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

She smiled and turned to look at her doctor. "It's nice to see you too Janet. I think the universe decided that it's been long enough since we saw each other."

Janet chuckled at that."Yeah, maybe." She keyed in her code and waked in. "Seems like you've been here so often that we might as well give you your own VIP ICU/Quarantine Room." The doc was joking, trying to get her to laugh.

"Only if I get to paint the ceiling purple." She responded with a laugh, partly to humor her, and partly because of the humor in the statement. Of course, the surprising part to Janet was that Lorraine was also partly serious. Then Janet's patient turned their collective attention to other matters. "So, I only got one question: When do I get food?"

Janet laughed.

She smiled. "Yep, it never fails."

When Janet calmed down, they sobered up a bit and got to more serious matters.

"So, what was the damage this time?" Lorraine asked, braced for the worst, no matter how pitiful it is.

"3 days ago, you disappeared." Janet replied.

"Who figured it out first?"

"Me, actually. I was coming in to check on you, to see if you'd actually slept. I went in at 0200, because that's usually a time when the bed's empty if you're disobeying curfew. On your bedside table, the only new thing was an empty 3cc sedative syringe, labeled in your shorthand."

"Hey, how'd you recognize the shorthand?"

"Because I started noticing it while you worked here in the infirmary. It's actually kinda useful, and I don't use the symbols I don't understand."

"Smart." She was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about the uses of a few of those symbols. She shook her head and focused back on the topic at hand. "Anyway, please continue."

"When I noticed that the bed was empty and the covers were rumpled, I jumped to the conclusion that I was being an idiot to think you'd _actually_ obey me and sleep. But something bothered me, and it wouldn't let me leave until I'd named it."

"It'll do that to ya." She said ruefully, remembering other times it'd happened to her. "So how long did it take?"

"A solid 2 minutes of staring at your bed. Even though the sheets were rumpled, they were still drawn to where your chin would be. You may be sneaky, but you never leave your sheets like that. Made neatly or wadded at the foot of your bed maybe, but not to near the pillow."

That's when it hit her. "I was teleported in my sleep."

Janet nodded her little brown head sagely. "That's what I figured too. Then the idea was confirmed later when you fell out of thin air to land on me."

"Assuming, of course, that I appeared behind you, was the noise odd or a whine?"

"A whine, sort of like the Goa'uld and Tok'ra teleporters, but different. Like it was sort of improvised. Definitely wasn't Asgard."

"Ah." She sighed in relief. It coulda been a lot worse, and this actually made a lot of sense really quickly. "So how long was I out?"

"As far as I know, about 6 hours. It might've been longer, but I don't know for sure."

"Any known side-effects?"

"Besides the unconsciousness?"

"And the lack of memory of the last 2 days." She added.

"Right. Well, besides those, only one." She moved a monitor to show her. Her EEG was off the charts. While this was actually pretty darn normal for her, there was a few odd spikes that were not. "Can you make sense of it?"

"No more than you can Doc." Lorraine shrugged and sighed. "Since, as yet, there are no other adverse effects, we should probably just quarantine me for a few days observation and hope for the best."

She made the motions of preparing to take off the wiring, but deciding against it, taking the fact that Janet started talking as a good excuse to stop her activity and conveniently forget about it.

""Have you been hearing voices recently?"

She gave the question some serious thought. "No actually. Not since I lost my entire team actually. That worries me. Why'd ya ask Doc?" She focused her gaze on her second most common infirmary visitor. Correction; _her_ most often visitor. _She_ was the second most visited person in the infirmary. The _first_ most visited was Janet. Which, is actually kinda a given when you think about it.

But who cares about my thoughts? Janet's talking!

"Sorry Janet, I got distracted. Could you say again?"

The doctor sighed oh-so-very-patiently, glad she hadn't really said anything much while her patient had been distracted (and that she actually appreciated her input), and gave a worried hmmm. "Usually I know better than to mess with medicines that I'm not certified for, but-"

Lorraine sighed as she interrupted. She could tell exactly where this was going. "Look, Janet, if we keep talking about this, then we'll have to write a book on it! I'm perfectly fine! If I hear voices , then I hear voices. That's all there is to it."

"But-"

"I _do_ have the ability to take care of myself ya know." She smiled a little with this comment.

"That's what concerns me."

Lorraine smiled at her. "I know it does, but hey, we're like family, and family is _supposed_ to worry about each other. Do you see what I mean?"

"I-I guess."

"Good. Now, all that's left is to make sure that I'm not contagious, just in case an' all, and that'll probably only take a day or two, which gives me a day to spy on my new team, before we go back to Octennious!"

That alarmed Janet. "Wait, you're going back already!?"

Lorraine was a little surprised at the outburst. "Uh, yeah."

"Did you already forget what happened back there?!"

Lorraine blinked, then it clicked. "Oh, well, that's actually the reason why I'm lookin' forward to it. I want to make sure that they're adjusting properly."

"You do realize that they'll kill you, right?"

"I do realize that that is a possibility, but I also realize that if I'm not there, they'll likely just kill the next humans we send and lose all respect for our planet. Plus, I know the culture, and, I feel kinda, guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Of course. I mean, I created massive upheaval, eliminated most or all of their known leaders, and didn't check on them or the fallout, or tell them afterwards. Really the only good thing about my exit was that I found out that Stargate travel while passing out is an amazing, if nearly unreplicatable, experience."

That's when Janet sat down next to the new recruit to SG-1 and they got into a complicated and very 'deep' discussion, on the level of discussing metaphysics, quantum physics, and the very serious physics of boys and men.

After two days' observation, she was getting released, but was still a little hard-pressed. Normally she made decisions like this so quickly, so what was stopping her this time? Maybe it was God, and he simply wanted her to wait for the next day and play it by ear, instead of having a game plan.

Yes, that was it, she decided. So when she finally got discharged from the infirmary, she went straight to bed, intending to sleep (not getting almost any, of course), and basically waited out the night, to see what her God had decided for her.

* * *

A/N: For those who read the first chapter when it first came out, I redid the A/N and the disclaimer, so I'm thinkin' that you'll be likin' these a lot better than the originals. Just sayin'.  
Now, for the hard part. I haven't decided who will be visited first, and in what order, so I need you guys, the public people reading my humble work, to tell me the answers. Who do you think I should interrogate first, and what order do I do the other three in? Please leave the answers in reviews, as I check those more often than my e-mail, and, as always, I love reviews of any sort. It doesn't matter if you are sending me death threats or love letters (more likely to be about my stories than about me myself. No social life of any sort. Poor me [I say sarcastically]), I still love the input. And, it might just help me make a new chapter! Maybe even one way down the line!

I should stop talking now.


	4. Conversations with Little People

Conversations with little people

She woke with a start, and didn't know anymore about what to do than she did last night. Then a big clod of dirt slapped her in the face from the middle of the giant concrete-filled base, and she saw her first victim and knew _exactly_ what to do.

It may not have been a message from the man she called her God, which she knew wouldn't show up in person for a long time, but it was close enough, and that was all that mattered. She knew the plan.

Well, the one that Ally had, at least.

Still, better than nothing, right?

* * *

Teal'C heard the sound of skin hitting skin painfully and turned to see his new teammate with a hand on her face. "CaptainMcCarthy, is something wrong?"

She jumped a little. "Oh, nothing really. I was just trying to remind myself not to call God 'my god'. 'Cause, you know, it sounds a lot like the false worship of false gods out there with the Gua'uld and the cults here on Earth." She didn't seem to be entirely comfortable.

"Are you alright CaptainMcCarthy?"

She chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, perfectly fine. Just, you know, a little nervous, and understandably so because now I have an entirely new set of people to trust with my life and I don't know much about them and balls I'm babbling!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Sorry, I don't really babble all that much, except when I'm nervous, or when I'm inside a certain set of parameters, which I won't elaborate upon."

"And why not, CaptainMcCarthy?"

"Oh, because I just don't want to and please, call me Lorraine or McCarthy, not CaptainMcCarthy." She made sure that the distinction between the norm and the single word names that he uses a lot clear, or at least tried to.

Suddenly, he tilted his head as a realization hit him as to what he'd been feeling. Obviously, she noticed, and appeared to tense, barely. Like a warrior preparing for battle.

As he stood there, for those few minuscule moments before he took action at his self-imposed time limit (which had been there for much of his life), he quested for information and the answers to questions.

Was it accurate? This feeling he was getting about her? It had been so far, with others of his, and other, species, but it wasn't nearly as definite as it had been for anyone else, and more than that it was... not right. How would his friends put it? A gut feeling? Instinct? 'Off'?

Well, the former First Prime of Apophis had never been a Jaffa to muddle with his words, so he put it bluntly, just as he always did.

"You are a Goa'uld." he stated calmly.

Okay, so it was a bit of a bold move, but it's exactly what ColonelO'Neill would do.

So why was this Tau'ri lauging? It is most certainly not the most expected reaction of one who'd just been accused as she had been, true or not.

When she had calmed down enough to speak further, he asked, "Is this humorous to you?"

"Only because it's not true." With that, her efforts at laughing were renewed and the two of them shuffled off to a spot where they would attract less attention until she calmed down. When she did, she decided to elaborate. "You see Teal'C, I'm not a Goa'uld, nor am I a Tok'ra. If I were, I think I'd'a knowed about it." Oddly enough, he recognized the reference to a movie called 'The Honeymooners.' "If I were a Goa'uld, I'd be hearing a voice in my head claiming to be a god and plotting the downfall of civilization as we know it. If I were a Tok'ra, I'd be hearing a voice in my head and be able to notice the behavioral changes by now. Yes, I did read the official briefing on Blending, so I do know what to look for. And you know what?" She tapped her temple with a finger as she finished with the words, "Eerily silent."

The man who'd once been a First Prime for a false god looked, truly looked, at the small warrior in front of him.

She was small. Pitifully so by most standards of warriors. But she was no less of a warrior than ColonelO'Neill or DanielJackson. In fact, he'd heard men speak of DanielJackson as if he wasn't a warrior at all, nothing more than a scholar. He had simply smiled to himself when he encountered such dissenters, as he had seen DanielJackson in combat, while they obviously had not. And it was as plainly obvious to him as a nose on someone's face that, while not resplendent with obvious traits of great warriors, they carried themselves and acted like warriors from legend.

Warriors who were diplomats as well as willing to let themselves die before their compatriots. Who were willing to go any distance to ensure that their enemy was destroyed and the day was saved, but not at the expense of their friends if they could help it.

"I just realized, I don't know when we're going off-world. Do you know when we're leaving for Octennious?"

He nodded. "We are leaving in one hour."

She made a face. "That doesn't leave us much time to get to know each other. But then, that's life." She shrugged. "Why don't we go get something to eat? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I haven't had breakfast yet."

He just inclined his head and indicated that he would follow.

Unfortunately, it took the two of them the entire hour to eat their breakfast, especially since Lorraine kept going back for extra helpings.

* * *

SG-1 (plus Captain McCarthy) assembled in the Embarkation Room awaiting the go-ahead to go through the 'Gate.

Each person was thinking about something.

Sam was thinking about her research.

Jack was thinking about Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy.

Teal'C was thinking about something that this little mortal couldn't comprehend.

Daniel was thinking about a text lying on his desk, still untranslated.

Of course, about 78% of their thoughts were focused on their new teammate, who was bouncing with a look on her face that combined excitement with apprehension somewhat well. Somehow, just like in the briefing room (though it was more than understandable in the briefing room), they didn't notice just how short she was.

Except Teal'C, of course. And he'd already reconciled the two bits of information with a piece of gut instinct that somehow said that she wouldn't go down easily, in any way.

A voice came over the intercom, interrupting their thoughts, giving them the green light to go through the 'Gate, and as the Iris opened, they ambled up the ramp, and over the event horizon to a new planet.

* * *

She breathed in the clean, tasty air and opened her eyes. The first thing that hit her as she stepped away from the 'Gate was just how beautiful Octennious was, but also that it was somehow familiar. The second thing hit her as the 'Gate was deactivating, and told her exactly _why_ it was familiar, and it had almost nothing to do with the fact that she'd been there before.

She swallowed and said, "Um, guys? The DHD is gone. We have no way to get home."

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering why I labeled the chapter like I did, it's because my character is tiny.


End file.
